


Lost and Found

by thesudokukid



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild spoilers for s4m11, POV Second Person, Spoilers for the new oban race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesudokukid/pseuds/thesudokukid
Summary: If you're going through hell, keep going. - Winston ChurchillWhat do you do when the world is falling down around you? If you're Sam? You write a goodbye letter(First-ish draft. Will be improved upon as I re-familiarize myself with the direction I'm going in.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijustcantwaittobeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustcantwaittobeme/gifts).



The lamp slips out of your hand and falls onto the carpeted floor with a thud. You're too stunned to care. After all you did just kill your parents. You slide your phone out of your pocket, your younger sister needs to know. She shouldn't have to come home and find dead bodies. Not without warning. 

You go to unlock your phone only to see that there isn't any service. You almost wish you'd called your sister instead of Ellie and Passenger Five. Too late now. Still, your sister needs to be warned. So you grab a notebook page along with a pen and start writing out a warning for your sister instead. 

***

Mum and Dad died. Dad bit mum, mum asked me to kill her. I'm so, so sorry this is what you've come home too. I hope you had a good time with Ken while you spent the week with him. I've always liked seeing you two together. I can tell he makes you happy. Don't rush into an engagement though just 'cause the world's gone completely mad. You deserve better than that. So much better. Be smart about when you do it. Stay safe and warm if you can. Drink lots of water. Well, maybe not lots, but a bit. It'll help keep you alive. People can only go about three days without water, same goes for sleep, they can go three weeks without food or so I've heard. Don't know how true that is but keep it in mind.

I love you. I love you so, so much. Don't ever forget it. Our parents loved you too. And if it helps I think you were always dad's favorite. He seemed to like you more than me, anyway. Makes sense. He and I haven't gotten along properly in years. Not really.

You're a brave, smart girl Lavenza. Well, woman now. Still, you're brave, you're smart, any man (or woman, or enby) would be lucky to have you. Remember to stay hydrated. And safe. And warm. I don't know what the world is like once you've found this note but I hope it's safe. I hope it's happy. If it isn't, I hope it gets that way soon. You deserve it.

I keep trying to think of ways not to end this letter. To keep writing on this bit of paper so I can pretend this is all a bad nightmare from eating too many Curly Wurly (s?). But it's not so I have to go. Stay safe out there Lavenza. We love you lots.

Love, Sam.

  
  


There's a cat meowing when you leave the house. Looks like you're not the only one feeling lost.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone (especially the recipient) wants to like dm me on Discord my ID is thesudokukid#4183
> 
> (Don't worry about how long it's been Ariel. At this point I'd just be glad to hear from you at all. Also, I recently described you as my best friend, twice. So please don't be worried about how long it's been since we talked. Please. I just want to talk to you again.)


End file.
